


shall we dance?

by wannaones



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendly Rivalry, M/M, Rivalry, peach ass daniel forever peace out, they hate each other but at the same time they dont wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaones/pseuds/wannaones
Summary: "But we're rivals," Seongwoo whispers as Daniel corners him backstage, lips dangerously close to his own.





	shall we dance?

**Author's Note:**

> _WHAT IS THIS MESS GAAAAHHHHH_

_1, 2, and,_

 

Seongwoo hops when the beat drops and he smoothly lands with his hands on the floor, moving his body to the tune of Bruno Mars. He looks to right then to the left, and smirks when his gaze goes to the empty chairs in front of the stage. His trainer and manager stand in the back, faces blank as they watch him intently. Sometimes, Seongwoo gets scared when their faces don't give anything. He'd rather see them with angry or disappointed faces than seeing blank canvasses that won't give him a hint of what they think of his dance.

 

Armed with years of experience with a renowned dance team before, Seongwoo smiles when he does the signature move he created with his teammates. Playing with the wave-like motion he can create solely with his body, he does it with his arms back and forth and ends it with the deadly flying kiss known to be the reason why his previous team had been famous with the fangirls. The two men watching him still had no signs of looking pleased, and he goes on with the next part of his dance.

 

He's not competing anymore—after gaining fame and popularity with his old dance team, entertainment companies have sent him lovecalls here and there. He eventually gave in and bid farewells to his team members who were all supportive of the new road he was about to take. What made him stand out among all 13 of them was his face, and he was often placed as the center of their routine because of it.

 

Now, he's a solo artist who's slowly made his way as one of the top rookie faces in Korea. His old team had travelled around the globe and gained recognition as well, and Seongwoo is glad everything went well for everyone.

 

He's a regular for a variety shows and sometimes does TV guestings and interviews, and has also released a few singles of his own, but what makes him really happy is when he gets to be invited to dance competitions to be the guest judge or guest performer.

 

(That is, if the _other_ famous rookie face doesn't beat him up to saying yes to the offers.)

 

Of course, it's got to be Kang Daniel, again. His old rival way back when they were still children, and the other famous rookie dancer who made his way to the top with the countless fancams his fans have uploaded of him while he danced to competitions as well. He has to admit he hates seeing Daniel in the same place where he is, but Seongwoo supposes it's because of the thumping in his heart everytime he sees the other guy that he's desperately tried to ignore before.

 

Daniel better not show himself anytime soon, after what happened in the café downtown last time, where Seongwoo almost spilled half of his cup's contents to the floor because Mr. Pretty Peach blocked his way and grabbed his arm tightly, stopping him from moving. He vividly remembers the way Daniel pulled him to the area where there weren't a lot of people, and asks, "Hey, are you avoiding me? You aren't answering my calls."

 

The questions took Seongwoo aback and he'd rather not make a scene, thank you very much. After hearing from a friend that Daniel was rumored to be seeing Cao Lu, the Chinese superstar who worked with Daniel before, all the wishful thinking he's had deeply crushed him. Daniel had the guts to tell him he also liked Seongwoo a year before, and after that they went out often secretly, hiding from the eyes of people by wearing caps and hoodies and masks, and Daniel made him feel all things, made him see so much in the world, and made him happier than he's ever been—just to make Seongwoo fall deeper for him and eventually break his heart. He knew he liked Daniel even before Daniel liked him back, but he never addressed his feelings and tried to distract himself everytime they saw each other when they weren't going out together yet. They've been rivals for God knows how long, and Seongwoo realized that he doesn't even remember how he started liking Daniel, but why was it suddenly normal for him to hold Daniel's hand when they're happy, or cry on Daniel's shoulder when he's sad?

 

He tried to ignore what he's been feeling and thought that they've just become comfortable in each other's presence, even if Daniel said he liked him too—Seongwoo never answered back, never dared to confess he's liked him way before Daniel did--but after hearing he was dating another person, Seongwoo desperately wanted an out. He's glad he never said anything about his feelings or else he'd be fucked.

 

So he avoided Daniel, ignored his calls, asked his company if he could get a new place, and he cut off any form of communication with him. Seongwoo thinks that it was the right thing to do.

 

They're rivals, after all. Only rivals.

 

Seongwoo goes through his routine easily, feet slowly feeling fatigued when he realizes it's his fifth run. Spinning twice then landing with a stable footing, he crosses his arms to an X and the music stops right then.

 

"5 minute water break, please?" He shouts to his manager and the man nods. Seongwoo gathers the jacket he threw to the side minutes ago and walks backstage, wiping his sweat with the back of his hand.

 

One of the stage managers assists him to his room and he asks her to have the hair and makeup artists get in his room in an hour. She nods and exits through the door, but not before sneaking back her head in the doorway.

 

"Kang Daniel has arrived a few minutes ago. Please be advised that he will be staying in this room as well."

 

Seongwoo's eyes widen but he waves a hand to tell her she can already go. He runs a hand through his hair and jumps to the couch before grabbing his phone from the pocket of his sling bag. He dials his manager's number, fingers tapping profusely on the surface of the couch as he waits for his manager to pick up. He hears the ring stop and quickly screeches, "You didn't tell me Daniel will be here!"

 

"...was I supposed to inform you? He's going to be co-judging with you, you won't be competing with him so we don't need to worry. What's the problem?" His manager asks and Seongwoo almost cries out in frustration. He bites his lower lip and breathes through his mouth, calming himself.

 

"Nothing, I- I'm sorry." Seongwoo ends the call and he gets up from his seat, looking at the mirror and realizing he looks like shit. His cheeks are burning from exhaustion, his hairstrands are poking up in all places, and his black tank top is all sweaty. He can't see Daniel like this, not when he looks like someone who just ran a 5-km marathon ten times in a row.

 

Seongwoo attempts to grab the doorknob to ask for a spare top he can change with, when someone opens the door for him and he steps back. Lo and behold, the guy he's desperately tried to avoid is right there in front of his eyes.

 

"Hyung." _Goddamnit,_ Seongwoo adores Daniel's accent more than anything and to hear it after a long time makes him giddy, but he puts up a straight face and raises an eyebrow. What a great timing for them to see each other.

 

Seongwoo clears his throat. "Yeah?"

 

"Nothing," Daniel replies sheepishly, hand rubbing on the back of his neck and Seongwoo knows it's a habit of his when he feels shy. He doesn't even know why he remembers that fact about Daniel. "Just, we're roommates for today. I'm just going to settle my stuff inside."

 

Seongwoo steps to the side, letting Daniel in, but as soon as he closes the door for him, Daniel is quick to pin him against the wooden door, a hand leaning against it while Daniel's other hand is holding Seongwoo's arm. "I missed you, hyung."

 

Seongwoo's breath hitches and suddenly, his heart is beating faster than ever. He avoids Daniel's piercing gaze and instead looks at the floor, hating how he feels so little under him even when he's older. He may look like a tough guy on the outside, but really, Seongwoo loves it the most when Daniel wraps his arms around his shoulders and hugs him until they have to head back home. At least, that's how it was before. Now, Seongwoo just wants to get away and never see Daniel ever again. All that Seongwoo sees before him is a person who had the audacity to see someone else after making a guy who liked him fall even more, just to make the said guy feel disappointed because no one was there to catch him.

 

"Let me go, Daniel. I have to change clothes for later." He's surprised his voice remains stern, but Daniel doesn't budge.

 

"Why, of all days, do you have to look this hot, hyung? Why do you have to look so sexy, with your hair tussled like this and your tank top fitting you perfectly. You're making me nervous, Seongwoo." That's it, Daniel's now comfortable again because he dropped his honorifics and Seongwoo can't shut him down for it because he's the one who asked Daniel to not call him hyung anymore. After all, they're just one year apart. "The moment I opened the door, I was taken aback, but I had to stop myself before anyone saw us. Luckily, no one is with us now."

 

Daniel leans in close and suddenly, there's almost no more space between them. Seongwoo would kill a bitch just to take away the smirk from Daniel's face.

 

"But we're rivals," Seongwoo replies as Daniel corners him, lips dangerously close to his own. And that's the truth, they're rivals. Why are their faces suddenly this close? He hates it. He hates Daniel. "Plus you're dating someone else. Please stop this, Daniel."

 

Daniel stops leaning closer and looks at Seongwoo with a confused expression, and Seongwoo takes it as a signal to duck under him to escape, but Daniel is again quick to wrap arms around Seongwoo's waist, stopping him. "What?"

 

"I said," His chilly hands try to take Daniel's hands off his body but Daniel wouldn't have any of it and stays still, putting in much force to keeps his arms around Seongwoo. The latter sighs, "You're dating someone else, aren't you? Well what's this?"

 

Daniel spins him around to look at him and when their eyes meet, Seongwoo's knees buckle. _He hates Daniel, he hates Daniel, he hates Daniel,_ he repeats in his mind, _I hate Daniel, I hate Daniel, I hate-_

 

"What are you talking about? I'm not dating anyone." Daniel genuinely looks confused but Seongwoo doesn't believe him; he knows Daniel is good at lying and he won't fall for something like this again.

 

"Stop lying, you big-ass peach. Someone told me you were seeing Cao Lu-sunbae." Seongwoo pushes Daniel away, walking towards the mirror to take a good look at himself. (And probably to avoid this confrontation face-to-face with Daniel.)

 

"But I'm not really not dating anyone, especially not Cao Lu-sunbae since she's engaged to someone secretly." Daniel confesses, and Seongwoo looks at him from the mirror. "I swear, I'm telling the truth. Whoever told you that must have just seen me and Cao Lu-sunbae go out for dinners together, but that's only when she and her fiancé get into arguments. She would always ask for my advice because I was able to see it through a man's perspective. That's all there is between me and her."

 

Seongwoo turns around and narrows his eyes, clicking his tongue. "Oh."

 

"Yeah, 'Oh.'" Daniel answers, slowly making his way to where Seongwoo is. "Is this why you've avoided me all this time?"

 

Seongwoo is embarassed as hell, but he still lies, burying his head in his hands, "No."

 

He wouldn't dare to look at Daniel at this point, but he feels two strong arms wrapping themselves around his torso. He can feel Daniel laughing and he's missed hearing it so much and Seongwoo's heart explodes in his chest when Daniel kisses the top of his head.

 

"How could I see someone else when I'm already seeing you? Didn't I tell you that I like you?"

 

Seongwoo nods, cheeks burning even more than before. "Well, I know that. It's just-"

 

Daniel puts a finger on his mouth to shush him, tilting his head. "But does this mean you like me too? You won't feel this way if you don't, right?" Daniel's smirk is back and Seongwoo hits him on the chest, feeling annoyed that Daniel easily reads him like an open book. He still hates Kang Daniel to the guts.

 

"Whatever, big-ass peach. Go away." He rolls his eyes and Daniel hugs him, letting Seongwoo's head fall against his shoulder.

 

They stay that way for a few minutes before someone knocks on the door, shouting, "The makeup artist will come in 10 minutes! Show starts in 30!"

 

This time, Daniel lets Seongwoo go as the latter moves around the room to search for anything he can change with before the makeup artist comes and Daniel teases him one more time, "I'm going to practice a bit of my dance right now on stage, do you want to watch?"

 

"And see you grind on the floor countless times? No thanks." Seongwoo shuts him down, but Daniel is quick to stand by his side and stealthily steals a kiss on Seongwoo's cheek.

 

"But you love it when I do." Daniel teases him even more, making hand motions that annoy Seongwoo even more. The latter grabs his leather jacket and throws it at Daniel's face, feeling relieved, happy, and embarrasses at the same time for everything that just happened. At least, he won't have to ignore Daniel any longer, and he's sure the other guy is back to catch him, but if he keeps up with the teasing, he might punch him harder in the guts. Ong Seongwoo hates being teased, that's for sure. (And Daniel knows about it, but finds Seongwoo hotter when he's annoyed, so he teases the hell out of him even more.)

 

"Whatever, you ass. You know what? I'm getting myself water." Seongwoo shakes his head in attempts of drying his hair wet from his sweat and he can hear the pink-haired guy giggling even with the jacket covering his face. He really hates Kang Daniel, and they're still rivals no matter what happens.

 

Daniel replies one more time, "Why, you suddenly feel hot after imagining me grinding to the floor?"

 

"Shut up!" Seongwoo quips, "Just so you know, I'm a better dancer than you!"

 

Needless to say, Daniel gets annoyed at that and minutes later, Seongwoo goes out of the room with his eyes blown and his hair even more disheveled than before.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i know i often cry about hakwink and deephwi (and dongpaca), but i also occasionally cry over ongniel ok theyre like A MOTHER SHIP HAHAHAHAHA anyway forgive me this is unbeta-ed like my other fics but... it's ongniel... and _ongniel is life_


End file.
